


Flesh and Stone

by VampFan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy pond - Freeform, F/M, eleventh doctor - Freeform, kiss, snog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampFan/pseuds/VampFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the adventures of S5E5 Flesh and Stone, Amy makes some rather uncomfortable advances on The Doctor, and although it can "never work" he gives in to his curious fascination with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [April Rayne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=April+Rayne).



> I am publishing this story for April Rayne
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. This is just fan fiction.

 

 

             _“Amy Pond… Mad, impossible Amy Pond. I don’t know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now.”_

- _Series 5: Episode 5, Flesh and Stone_

_Beginning just after the end of Flesh and Stone, I’ve decided to take some liberty and write about what I would have liked to think happened between The Doctor and Amy Pond just before the next episode. If you guys like, there can be much more written, but for now, let’s just see how you like this._

“Doctor!” Amy said, squealing playfully with a cheeky grin, as The Doctor hurried her along into the TARDIS with an innocent little push.

 

Turned out, once inside, Amy was still rather insistent on having a quick go at him. And, truth be told, he was feeling a bit ashamed at his curiosity with her intentions.

 

It would have been his first little shag session in his new body, but again, he had to protest.

 

“Now look here Amy, we can’t.” He said, as he rushed over to the TARDIS console; something about the old girl (his lovely blue box) that made him feel more grounded, more in control when he was touching those levers and buttons.

 

“And why not?” She was ever just as pushy, and just as foxy, as she had been seconds ago in her bedroom.

 

It took her but a moment to corner him and stop him still in his tracks, with those intensely gorgeous eyes and her fiery red hair. She was saucy, all the same.

 

If there were ever any arousal in him for Ms. Amelia Pond, it would have been at that moment; but how could he fathom such a horrid thought?

 

After all, this was the same little girl, who at seven years of age, he had only just met, the same little girl who cooked him up fish fingers and custard in the middle of the night.

 

But here she was now, plain enough in her early twenties, and absolutely, undeniably, arousing.

 

He had to think of something quick.

 

“Well, for one, like I said, I’m nine hundred and seven years old!” He replied, as he backed away from her and spun around to the other side of the center console.

 

“Doesn’t bother me ‘tall, in fact it’s a bit of turn on, an older man.” She said coyly, as she slinked closer to him, like a game of cat and mouse.

 

If only she knew how many times he had been propositioned over the years… The hundreds and hundreds of years that he managed to avoid the lustful advances of his companions.

 

This was quite possibly his least favorite part about being The Doctor but it was a fact, it wasn’t allowed, and for good reasoning. The closer he got to them the further away they ended up, and bottom line, the more he loved the more he lost.

 

Call him selfish and he’d be okay with it because he had a job to do, all the same. But then again, what’s the harm in a little big of snogging he concluded.

 

“Right. Fine then.” He perked up and started pruning himself, rather oddly, dusting away at his body as if he had been a shelf ornament put away for a far too many Christmas occasions.

 

Amy Pond found his actions positively geeky, but that just made her want him more, quirky as he was. She let out a small giggle as she continued to approach.

 

She was dangerously close to him now, just a foot away, sporty and teasy-weasy she was, and he knew he might regret what he was about to do… but it was only a kiss.

 

After a quick beat passed, his eyes locked on to hers and their yearning, and he went for it.

 

He planted a kiss on her lips, which, to his amazement, felt more right than wrong.

 

It wasn’t as innocent as he intended it to be, and Amy took the liberty of turning the kiss into a proper make-out session, but it was about time. About time…

 

With her body pressed up against him and their body heat rising together, she dared to let her hands roam just a bit, while The Doctor was having a ‘full on’ for the first time in a long time.

 

The Doctor, while nervous at first, fell right in line, like riding a bicycle again after a few ages. He pushed into her lips passionately and Amy felt like she was getting sorted out all right, and in fact, he was quite impressed with her talent as well, which made sense, with her previous work experience as a kiss-o-gram and all.

 

Eventually wrapping their arms around each other, one may have mistaken the two to be in love, but on the contrary, as the sharp (and rather blunt) Amy Pond had mentioned, her intentions were still of the short term in nature.

 

She was getting married soon enough and if this was going to be the last time she kissed anyone besides Rory for the rest of her life she knew she had better choose the only other man in her life that she cared about, for right now. 

 

 


End file.
